


silver and gold.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [21]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Silver and gold, silver and goldEv'ryone wishes for silver and goldHow do you measure its worth?Just by the pleasure it gives here on earthSilver and gold, silver and goldMean so much more when I seeSilver and gold decorationsOn ev'ry Christmas treeor:  Bobby's watching them put up the tree in the hospital waiting room and John has an invitation.





	silver and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how hospitals work beyond my stays there, in which none of them (thankfully) involved needing the surgeons in the emergency room. So just go with it.
> 
> Day 18 Prompt: They’re putting up a Christmas tree at the hospital.
> 
> Day 18 Title Song: Silver and Gold by Burl Ives

Bobby was standing in the waiting room, watching as some of the hospital's staff decorated the tree that stood there. It was a tradition every year to put the tree up in the waiting room, something that was usually done in the middle of the night that he never saw, but since he'd been working the emergency shift that night, he thought he'd watch. The theme this year appeared to be silver and gold based upon the other decorations that were up in the room. He hoped that people who sat in the room would find it calming. 

He was currently without anything to do, just like how he'd been without anything to do for the last three hours, and while that was a good thing because it meant no one that came into the emergency room was needing surgery, it was also completely dull and boring. He was reminded yet again of why he hated working the emergency shift and he wished he could rotate out of it, but part of the deal of working at that hospital was that everyone had to work the emergency shift every once and awhile.

Bobby was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was standing next to him until they started to speak. “And how is my favorite anesthesiologist this evening?”

He turned his head to see John standing there and he couldn't help but smile. John was a general surgeon who always wanted Bobby in the room with him and it meant a lot that he was that trusted. It also meant a lot that someone as gorgeous as John would think that Bobby was that important, and it also meant a lot that John flirted like crazy with him whenever he got the chance. But it had been almost seven months since John had started working at the hospital and he'd never done anything beyond flirting, so Bobby was pretty sure that meant that John had someone waiting for him at home and that meant he kept his growing attraction to the man very much to himself. 

“I'm good,” he eventually said when he realized he needed to speak. “A little bored.”

“Me too,” John agreed. “But at least being bored is a good thing.”

“Too true,” Bobby said, turning his attention back to the Christmas tree. “I've never watched them put it up before.”

“No?”

“Yeah, I usually don't end up on the emergency shifts this time of year,” Bobby said, shrugging. “No idea why I did this year.”

John coughed slightly. “I may have requested that.”

Bobby looked over at him. “You requested it?”

John just shrugged. “Like I said, you're my favorite anesthesiologist. I'm more comfortable with you in the room.”

“I didn't realize that I was that special,” Bobby said before he could think of a way to phrase that better. 

“You have no idea how special you are, Bobby,” John said softly. “No idea.”

Bobby took a deep breath and tried to think about the fact that John clearly had someone waiting for him at home. “Well, thank you. I don't think anyone has ever thought I was special before.”

“Then they were blind.”

They stood there watching as ornaments were put onto the tree for a few minutes before John shook his head. “Fuck it.”

“Huh?”

John looked over at Bobby and took a deep breath. “Do you want to have dinner with me some night when we're both not working?”

Bobby stared at him with wide eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Fuck, I knew it. I just had to ask.”

Bobby gave him a confused look. “You knew what?”

“That you're not gay,” John said, turning his gaze back to the tree. “Never mind.”

Bobby took that in, thought about everything he'd ever told John about himself, and realized he'd never mentioned the fact that he was gay before. “I am.”

John's head whipped around to look at him. “What?”

“I should have told you that ages ago,” Bobby said, smiling at him. “Sorry.”

“I see,” John said, swallowing hard. “So you have someone then?”

“No, I don't,” Bobby said. “I thought you did.”

“Nah,” John said, shaking his head. “Not too many people willing to put up with a guy who is gone most of the time and on call most of the times he's not.”

“I hear you on that one,” Bobby said. “Too many have left before it even had a chance because of it.”

“Same with me,” John said. “I've had one actual relationship in my life and that was before med school.”

“I haven't even had that.”

John took a deep breath again. “So the dinner invitation isn't completely unwarranted then?”

“No, it's not,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath himself. “And I would love to have dinner with you.”

John gave him a big smile and all Bobby could think about was how he could live for that smile. “That's fantastic. I've wanted to ask you that for months.”

“I'm just glad you asked me now,” Bobby said. “Like, really, really glad.”

John reached out and touched Bobby's hand briefly. “Good, because I've spent the last seven months falling pretty hard for you.”

“So have I,” Bobby admitted, and he was about to say more but then both his and John's pagers started going off. 

They both reached for them, read the code, and started sprinting towards the surgery center. The rest of that conversation was just going to have to wait.


End file.
